Operator Pernikahan
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Saat itu, ketika Team Minato dan Yuzuru Aria di serang gerombolan desa Kumo. Mereka para ninja Kumo meminta suatu tebusan. Meminta agar Bee di jodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak setuju dengan ini, Neji bergerak ke depan. Berpikir secara jantan untuk memporak-porandakan.


Disclaimer : Karakter sepenuhnya milik Master Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali OC yang ada di sini. Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan.

Summary : Saat itu, ketika Team Minato dan Yuzuru Aria di serang gerombolan desa Kumo. Mereka para ninja Kumo meminta suatu tebusan. Meminta agar Bee di jodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak setuju dengan ini, Neji bergerak ke depan. Berpikir secara jantan untuk memporak-porandakan.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU ( mungkin )

\- Operator Pernikahan -

"Apa katanya tadi, Hinata?"

Obito tertawa keras, memukul-mukul punggung Aria demi menahan tawa di lanjutkan dengan mengguncang bahu Aria hingga kepala gadis itu pusing. Sedang Kakashi dan Rin memikirkan cara agar keluar dari situasi pelik ini. Antara menerima, menolak atau yang lebih parahnya lagi kabur.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa di untungkan dari kejadian ini, mengambil hikmahnya pun, tidak. Aria yang asik membujuk Obito yang sesak napas akibat tertawa, langsung menyadari jika hal ini tidak akan beres semudah mengangkat rok gadis.

Diliriknya satu persatu delegasi Kumo. Di sana duduk Darui, Mabui dan lelaki dingin yang tak menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi operator pernikahan, tuan-tuan dari desa Kumo." Aria menjelaskan, ia melirik Obito. "Hei, bicara dong."

Masih menahan tawa, Obito menenggelamkan kepala di bahu Aria. Suaranya tak terlalu jelas. "Tidak, ini sangat lucu. Bagaimana adik seorang Raikage kenal dengan Hinata?"

Darui melempar map hijau, di dalamnya ada cap dan tanda tangan kertas perjanjian. Sekilas, ia mengamati Obito yang bersikap tak sopan. "Dulu, tuan Hashirama membuat sebuah perjanjian. Suatu saat nanti akan ada gadis dari klan Hyuuga yang bersedia di nikahkan dengan anak dari Raikage atau keturunannya."

Aria saling bertatapan dengan Obito yang kali ini memasang tampang serius. Tapi, wajah serius itu sirna sudah saat dirinya menerima satu kantung teh kayu manis dan kukis cokelat tabur kacang.

Aria mengeryit, di tatapnya Darui dengan wajah serius. "Maaf?"

"Ya, Yuzuru Aria. Sebuah perjanjian seperti perjanjian hak sebuah wilayah, kau mengerti bukan?"

"Wow, dia serius, Aria." Goda Obito sembari menuangkan teh kayu manis ke dalam cangkir. Meniup cangkir itu pelan-pelan dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kakashi, berbisik pada Rin. "Serius, apa kau percaya?"

Rin melirik tulisan yang di garisi oleh stabilo hijau, memasang tampang seolah tak peduli. Tapi ia merasa sedikit aneh. "Tidak, tapi semua tanda tangan itu."

Rin menaikan sebelah alis. "Aneh 'kan?" Lalu mereka saling berpandangan. "Tak bisa di percaya ya?"

Mabui yang membisu sejak tadi, akhirnya mau angkat bicara. Setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan Aria juga Obito yang asik mengumpulkan kukis ke dalam kantung keresek. Jangan tanya kenapa, mereka memang kompak soal yang seperti ini.

Mungkin, saatnya ia berbicara. "Tidak di jodohkan dengan klan Hyuuga, Bee bisa menikahi perempuan dari klan Yuzu-"

Refleks, Obito tersedak sedang Rin melotot di tambah Kakashi yang mengeluarkan teriakan membahana.

"TIDAK."

"COCOK."

"...Uhuk, SAMA SEKALIIII."

Siapa yang tahu kalau team Minato akan sekompak ini.

.

.

.

"Dih, kita benar-benar sial."

"Setidaknya kita boleh pulang ke Konoha dan membujuk Hinata-san agar mau menikahi paman Bee.." Aria merasa sedikit aneh ketika menyebut nama 'Bee'.

Obito melipat kedua tangan sebatas dada, sedikit penasaran buatnya tergoda untuk mendekati Aria beberapa senti, hingga bahu mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aria, itu apa?"

Di angkatnya satu set bucket bunga Primrose. "Bunga. Tadi aku beli di tokonya Ino-san, kupikir ini bagus. Karena perempuan suka sekali bunga, cokelat dan di sanjung-sanjung."

Obito mengangguk-angguk, padahal dia tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi dengan begitu dia akan terlihat lebih keren di bandingkan Kakashi yang sok tahu.

Jauh di sebelah sana, ada seseorang yang berlari ke arah mereka. Seseorang yang terlihat cukup jelas terlihat dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Suaranya pun terdengar jelas, dari mulai kalimat ngawur hingga ucapan yang terdengar seperti kumur-kumur.

Aria menyipitkan mata, mencoba membenarkan orang yang di lihatnya itu tidak salah, ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat Obito yang sama kagetnya. Tapi, dia terlalu berlebihan dan malah jadi heboh sendiri.

"Itu.." Obito menepuk-pundak Aria.

"PAMAN BEE!"

Dengan cepat, mereka merubah posisi, menyembunyikan bucket bunga yang entah apa maksudnya. Hendak kabur, Obito langsung menarik lengan Aria, hingga gadis itu langsung dalam kungkungan sebelah tangan Obito.

Ketika mendekat, keringat bercucuran, lagi-lagi masih tidak mengerti kenapa Obito bisa sepanik ini.

"Yo." Panggil Bee beraksen kurang etis. Ia menaik turunkan alis dan memainkan rambut dengan jemarinya. Mendekati Aria untuk sebuah salam ala brother tetapi malah mendapat pukulan maut dari Obito, sang mantan perusak dunia.

Rambut Bee sekarang lebih klimis, terlalu rapi malah, ia mengenakan tuxedo, parfum yang sangat wangi, ia mencat rambutnya menjadi hitam dan sekilas mirip tatanan rambut Itachi. Juga sepatu mengkilap warna hitam, kacamata lebih berkelas seperti milik Yamashiro Aoba dan hal-hal lain yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Selamat pagi Yuzuru-san." Ia tersenyum, lantas melirik Obito sinis. "Uchiha-san."

"Pagi.."

Sejurus kemudian, Bee mulai berpose ke sana dan kemari, mencoba mengambil antensi Aria yang tentu saja tidak tertarik sama sekali. "Bagaimana rambutku Yuzuru-san?"

"Ba-bagus.."

"Kalau pakaianku?"

"Ehh.. i-itu."

Mati-matian Aria menahan tawa akibat melihat penampakan Bee mencolok seperti itu. Ia mendengar bisik-bisik Obito yang menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tenang atau Hachibi akan mengamuk di Konoha. Akan menjadi hal yang bahaya jika Hachibi mengamuk di Konoha, meski hal itu pernah terjadi.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Cetus Obito, seolah lupa dengan kalimat-kalimat nasihat untuk Aria.

Duh, Tuan Uchiha ini bagaimana? Bukankah itu akan membuat Bee bertambah marah?

"Menjemput bidadariku!"

Untung saja Bee sedikit bodoh. Tidak menyadari sindiran dari Obito dan juga Aria yang masih menahan tawa.

"What?"

Dilirik ( lagi ) Obito sinis. "Kenapa? Kami kan akan menikah."

Aria, menggaruk pipi. "Bukankah artinya kau menikung Naruto-kun ya?"

"Naruto tidak masalah dengan ini."

Obito bergidik. "Idih, tak tahu malu."

Sumpah! Ini tidak lucu, rasanya perut Obito akan meledak, membayangkan bagaimana Hinata menjadi pedamping Bee, mungkin ini yang di rasakan Aria saat ini, pikir Obito. Lantas, ia mengusap-ngusap dada untuk bersabar juga melayani Bee-yang-tentu-saja-menjadi-pusat-perhatian-warga-konoha.

"Uh, sebaiknya kau Hachi- eh, maksudku Bee-san ke rumahku saja, kita bicarakan ini nanti."

Death glare.

Aria, cemas. "Obito, dia ngambek."

"Oke-oke, aku mengerti. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah Aria dan makan kukis."

Bee, tersenyum genit. "Nah, itu baru benar, Uchiha-san."

.

.

.

Pagi itu, secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Rin dan Kakashi berencana kabur dari Kumo. Alasannya, mereka mendapat pesan khusus dari Aria yang isinya tentang kehebohan sana-sini juga mendengar rumor Obito yang menyerah, takluk.

Tapi, karena takut ketahuan, pada akhirnya mereka membagi tugas. Rin pulang ke Konoha juga Kakashi bertahan di Kumo. Itupun dilakukan secara sembunyi-bunyi, sebab Darui dan Mabui tidak akan melepaskan pandangan dari para tahanan.

Singkatnya Rin tiba di Konoha. Bertamu ke kediaman Hyuuga sebagai salah satu request dari Aria. Rin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Aria-Obito di luar sana. Mungkin Bee sudah melakulan hal di luar nalar dan Obito mati-matian menghentikan ini semua.

"Aku tahu soal itu, kok!" Neji meringis. Mengingat momen bagaimana keluarga Raikage melamar Hinata. Dengan iring-iringan penari sirkus sebagai pemandu di sepanjang perjalanan.

Hiashi sakit setelahnya, muntah-muntah mendengar puterinya di lamar gumpalan hitam dari desa Kumo. Seakan tidak bisa mati tenang, Neji bergerak maju ke depan, tak bisa menemui Aria-Obito, sebab duo sejoli ini ada dalam kungkungan Killer Bee.

Benar-benar Killer, bukan?

Neji, melirik Rin yang sedari tadi tak mau diam. "Uh, kau punya rencana?"

Diam untuk berpikir dan memikirkan cara paling jitu. Sebuah lampu yang bersinar muncul di atas kepala Neji.

"Ah, punya ide! Tapi, kita harus diskusikan ini dengan Aria-chan.."

.

.

.

Obito berteriak. "Woi, cepat. Aria!" Menggeplak pucuk kepala Aria dengan setangkai bunga.

"Sabarlah kalian semua. Aku tidak mau semuanya jadi berantakan dan ketahuan.."

Seakan ini adalah lelucon, Neji sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Gaun putih, sebuah tudung, bunga mawar putih, seekor merpati dan make up sudah tersaji di depan mata.

Yang lainnya juga ingin tertawa, tidak menyangka akan memakai rencana ini untuk mengusir para delegasi Kumo juga rombongan pengantin.

Di belakang gereja, Aria sudah merias sang 'tumbal' dengan sepenuh hati. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat cantik di bandingkan dengan Aria. Mungkin, saat ini, Obito dan Neji bakal jatuh cinta kepada sang 'tumbal' lupakan soal Kakashi yang kini sedang duduk di kursi rombongan desa Kumo dalam keadaan terikat.

Aria tersenyum, mengusap pipi sang 'tumbal' dengan lembut, buatnya terlena. "Ingat, jangan berbicara sebelum mengucapkan janji suci."

"Aria!" Rin menyemangati.

"Aria.."

"Aria-chan.."

Pada akhirnya si 'tumbal' berbicara. "Semoga ini berhasil, teman-teman. Hinata harus menjadi milik Naruto!"

.

.

.

Langkah sang pengantin nampak malu-malu. Hiashi menggandeng mesra sang pengantin dengan perasaan yang hancur. Di iringi musik biola, cello dan viola, Hiashi berdiri tepat di dekat altar. Melepas sang buah hati dengan kepedihan di dada.

Setelahnya, Obito dan Rin datang terburu-buru di susul dengan Aria juga Neji. Mereka duduk terpisah, takut Raikage mencurigai.

Sang pendeta mengeryit, melirik satu persatu calon pengantin hingga ia harus melepas kacamata. Dalam hati yang berkecamuk, Raikage memelototi pendeta agar segera memulai janji suci.

"Apakah kau bersedia, menemani istrimu di saat suka maupun duka? Senang maupun susah dan hidup sampai tua hingga maut memisahkan?"

Bee tersenyum. "Ya, aku bersedia..'

Di lanjutkannya dengan Bee yang membuka tudung pengantin. Mengamati wajah sang istri dengan seksama, di ciumnya bibir sang istri, sangat dalam. Buat Hiashi pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Hiashi-san, bangun."

"Paman Hiashi, sadarlah.."

"Bangun oi.."

Perlahan, Hiashi mulai sadar. "Di-dimana aku?"

Obito mendecak. "Di rumahmu lah!"

Mendadak, Hiashi ingat semua kejadian siang ini. Ia bangkit, melompat, menangis tersedu-sedu, di bawah kaki Obito dan juga yang lainnya.

"Anakku.. anakku menikahi, BUNTALAN HITAM.."

Neji, mendelik. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan ini, paman. Yang menikah dengan Bee itu bukan Hinata."

"La-lalu, siapa yang dinikahi Bee?"

Tenang, Aria menjawab. "Orochimaru.."

.

.

.

END


End file.
